Tables
by 2028
Summary: A one-shot that popped in my head. Includes normalish happenings in the FBI office, partner batter.


So, first author's note. I have to say, these are kinda fun. I like writing about normalish times in addition to H/C, so here you go. This is set late in the show, but Megan stayed on and Nicki never appeared. No spoilers. All credit for the characters go to the original creators.

* * *

"You go talk to her".

"No, you go talk to her".

"Both of you, stop arguing, act like adults and one of you go talk to the suspect or I will make both of you go" Don glared at both of his agents. They had been working a case for a week and had finally tracked down a live suspect.

"I can't believe we spend a week looking for someone to question and when it comes time to actually talk to that person, David and Colby start bickering like little kids". Don commented to Megan as they watched David and Colby walk off, still arguing.

"Right because working with you and Charlie all the time means there is no bickering around here at all" Megan said, mocking her boss a little. She was a little unsure about how far she could push teasing Don about his brother, but the faint pink that covered his cheeks at her comment told she was still safe.

* * *

"Okay, so you were found in a warehouse known in a known gang area and when we walked up to you to you, you ran. Care to explain yourself?" David asked, sitting down at the table. He and Colby had flipped a coin and he lost, hence him being here talking to the suspect. This was not something they would normally argue about, but the Director was implementing a new system for documenting interviews and interrogations, meaning whoever did them had more paperwork.

"No, I did not care to explain myself". The suspect crossed her arms and leaned back her chair, looking smugly at David as if she was known she was causing trouble.

"So you did not want to explain your previous arrests. I have heard some pretty entertaining justifications for committing crimes in the past".

"Right, I forgot, I am talking with the FBI now, the people who think the whole world is supposed to solve their problems" she replied.

David ignored the comment and continued to read her file. Truth be told, they did have reason to question her, but they doubted she was the leader of the all of this. It sure seemed like a team committing the crimes.

David sat there in silence, well aware that this behavior made people nervous.

"Can I have a glass of water or does being arrested mean I give up my right to hydrate?" she eventually asked.

David got up, found a bottle of water and returned, all without saying a word or looking in her eyes.

They sat there for another minute, before the suspect started coughing on her water.

Colby and Don could tell you what happened next but David could not. One second he is sitting there, waiting for the suspect to start filling the air and the next second, he sitting on the floor next to the suspect, with the table on its side next to them.

"What happened to acting liking an adult?" Don as he pulled David to his feet.

"Geez, first you cuff me to a table, then you try to break both my wrists. What type of joint are you running here?" "Oh, shut up" Colby snapped at her as he unlocked the handcuffs from the table and helped her up.

Don and Megan left the room, dragging David after them. "Well, what was that a new interrogation technique? We are not supposed to flip tables over on the suspects".

"Don, he did not flip the table over on her, he saved the photos. She was going to cough water all over them" Colby defended his partner as he entered the bullpen, waving a set of dry, yet crumbled, crime scene photos.

Don looked back at David, who was looking like he had lost his script. He looked back at Colby.

"Well, at least someone knows what it going on here" he exclaimed as he turned back to his desk. "Colby, you have to finish the questioning, she probably hates David now".

"Your friend the cracked the floor with his little stunt" the suspect deadpanned as Colby entered the room.

Colby glared at her. David laughed.


End file.
